This invention relates to the field of air fresheners in general, and particularly to an air freshener device that is adapted to function with an air filter or a ventilation cover installed on various apparatuses to provide fresh, clean and scented air into the environment.
Sterilizing air filters have been known in the art where the filters have been placed in heating, air-conditioning or ventilating systems in order to sterilize or remove particles from the air flowing therethrough. In addition, fragrance emitting compositions and devices are known in the art. However, there has not been an effective combination of the two devices to date.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,218 to Snyder et al. discloses a scenting device for attachment to an air filter in a heating, ventilating, or air conditioning (HVAC) system. However, the Snyder device is impermeable to air which flows through the HVAC system. Snyder""s device provides a plurality of gel containing compartments which are mounted on a solid surface that is in turn attached to an air filter. In such an arrangement, the impermeable nature of the mounting material may create excessive resistance to flow in the air circulation system and result in excessive pressure drop and an inadequate air flow rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,675 to Powers et al. discloses a fragrant sponge strip which is mounted onto an air filter. Powers"" fragrant sponge strip has a plurality of hooks that are located on the outer edge of the sponge and requires that the filter itself have apertures that are adapted to receive the hooks. Accordingly, the Powers sponge strip is not adapted to be used with varying filter systems and may only be used with filters that have the corresponding apertures for receiving the hooks of the sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,781 to Spector discloses an air purifier unit which must be purchased as a whole and cannot be used with preexisting HVAC systems. Spector""s air purifier utilizes a plurality of consecutively positioned filters that are progressively graded to remove finer particles. The last filter is adapted to receive an aromatic liquid thereon and thus the resulting air therefrom is fragrant. However, the Spector unit cannot be installed onto a preexisting filter that is currently installed on an HVAC system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,114 to Ward discloses a fragrant scented air filter. The air filter consists of padding which is enclosed by a surrounding border. Fragrant rods are enclosed within the padding itself and span between opposing borders. Accordingly, if the fragrance is depleted, the entire filter itself must be replaced and unreasonable expenses incurred if the filter itself is still functional.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,776 to Orel discloses a filter for use by smokers. Orel""s device consists of a shroud that is placed over an ashtray and contains a fan therein to draw the smoke contaminated air up through a filter which absorbs the contaminants. In addition, the absorbent filter contained therein may be impregnated with a perfume to enhance the fragrance of the air flowing therethrough. However, Orel""s device is not adapted to filter the air outside of the shroud which encloses the ashtray and is not capable of use with preexisting filters.
The prior art does not address the need for a fragrant containing device that is adapted for use on preexisting filters currently in use. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of fragrant air filters that is simpler in both design and use, is more economical, efficient in its construction and use, and eliminates the need to purchase an unnecessary unit.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scenting device that is adaptable for use with any HVAC system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scenting device that can be mounted on preexisting filters so that a fresh clean scent can mix with the filtered air passing through.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scenting device that may be easily replaced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scenting device that is economical in cost to manufacture and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scenting device that is easy to manufacture and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scenting device that does not significantly reduce the air pressure or air flow passing through a filter.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a scenting device that can be used with preexisting blow dryers.
In keeping with the principles of the present invention, a unique scenting device is herein disclosed. The scenting device has a first member that is of a porous nature and is adapted to either have the scented element applied thereto through immersing the same therein or enclosing scenting elements within the first member. The first member is enclosed peripherally by a rigid frame. In one preferred embodiment, an attaching means may be provided on the frame to attach the device to a filter or a vent cover over an airflow conduit.
In an alternate embodiment, a mounting means of a generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape is provided that has inwardly facing groove to slideably receive the frame of scenting device therein. The attaching means is then applied to the mounting means and attaches the same to the air filter or vent cover. In such an arrangement, the scenting device may be removed and replaced while the mounting means may permanently be left in place.
In an alternate embodiment, the ventilation cover is modified to receive the scenting device directly therein in a removable yet permanent manner.
Such stated objects and advantages of the invention are only examples and should not be construed as limiting the present invention. These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the invention herein will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the claims that follow.